


What goes around comes around.

by Bananas45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Past Drug Use, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: "You're all grown up now""That's not the point-""You don't need me anymore""I've always needed you-" It’s spat out and bitter for what is essentially a confession.Sherlock and Mycroft break up- Though whether they were ever together could be debated by them both. John is left to pick up the pieces.





	What goes around comes around.

It hurts, Once the door slams shut and he's left to himself the first thing he realises is just how much it hurts. He's numb all over, Heart pounding and hands shaking as he combs over every single word because this can not be happening. No way could this be 'just over' because they'd done this so many times already, tried to stop and move on but it never worked, they never could. How many times now had they tried to stop? Sherlock laughs bitterly because it was frankly uncountable. Then again, Mycroft always had gotten his non existent morals in twist about the simplelist of things. 

"You're all grown up now"  
"That's not the point-"  
"You don't need me anymore"  
"I've always needed you-" It’s spat out and bitter for what is essentially a confession.  
"You're a desperate little boy who's never been told no-" 

The door swings open and Sherlock jolts out the memory.  
"How long you been sitting there?" John asks, dragging the shopping bags to the kitchen with the elegance of a three legged dog. Sherlock ignores him, he did hear but his mouth hasn't quite caught up to his brain and he's already told John to fuck off in 7 different languages.  
"Earth to Sherlock?" John begins to unpack. "You can ignore me, but I will get miss Hudson up here to talk about horse racing again-"  
"I broke up" Sherlock mutters, Knuckles on his forehead.  
"Broke up what?" John says, stopping his movements to look over because apparently John cant think and move cohesively.  
"My...partner? I don't know...if you could call them that" Sherlock closes his eyes.  
"Wait, wait, wait" John stops him "You never...Since when?...who..."  
"A long time, you don't know him and I never what?" Sherlock snaps.  
"Told me maybe?! Him?...christ...How long? Longer than you've known me?"  
Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Are you jealous?" He'd asked desperately.  
"No, Not really. I just think this works best, You have him now don't you"  
Sherlock growled "John's straight"  
"Off course he is” It’s an acrimonious little laugh “You think i don't know? The way you look at him, the way he looks at you?"  
"It’s not the same! He's not you"  
"How many times Sherlock?" That voice is so soft now, Unable to hide thay tinge of hurt and Sherlocks stomach turns.  
He blinks five times and glancee away, teeth sweeping over his top lip "once, only once"  
"You're lying"  
"Twice"  
"And what Sherlock? Did you think of me?"  
His eyes glance down and for the first time in a very long time he feels ashamed, it's like showing his belly and he feels the final blow before it happens. 

"Can we not talk about this?" Sherlock gasps, Closes his eyes.  
"Why? Why not? I feel like we should" John slams the jam on the table with enough strength to break the table.  
"Oh god are you angry?" Sherlocks lip curls. "Why are you angry? I'm the one who went through a break up, are you not suppose to eat icecream and watch dirty dancing-"  
"Sherlock" John is trying to be reasonable, he's trying so hard he's practically shaking and Sherlock would laugh in any other situation.  
"What? Oh wait, I get it" Sherlock is enjoying this, he can keep up with this "You're wondering if I was ‘with’ him when we fucked that night I almost died from a heroin overdose?" He wonders if he looked as devastated as John does right now when Mycroft spoke to him like this but he clenches his jaw and stares Sherlock down.  
"You done?...god you're a bastard" john leans on the counter like he can't stand anymore. "And yes, I was wondering that"  
"I was-"  
"Fuck" John throws a glass that barely misses Sherlocks cheek, smashing against the wall. "So who is mystery man hm?" John has that bowstring tight voice he has whenever he's upset and Sherlock wants to roll his eyes.  
"Why are you so angry?" Sherlock hisses, Scrunching up his nose because he understands a lot and John is like reading a ladybird classic but why is he so angry? It doesn't make sense, John has more one night stands than most and a phone book of maybes and what ifs from parties and work and the army and pubs he goes too. It’s not as though John’s some saint.  
"I just thought..." John seems to realise something and shakes his head.  
"What? What was that?" Sherlock sits forward.  
"Stop" john mutters. 

"Stop" Sherlock mutters, Hand over his mouth.  
"Did you think about me when you were with him? Did you pretend?" He sneers and Sherlock flinches. "Oh, there's a nerve. My, little brother" God that hurts even more "You did. Imagine if he found out? What would he think of you? How long have we been doing this again? Years? Decades?" Mycroft laughs gently. Strike before struck, its a Holmes family tradition and Sherlock should have seen this coming a mile off.  
"Get out" He stutters, Blinking tears out his eyes.  
"Conceding defeat are we?" Mycroft stands and just as he makes it to the door he turns. "It's for the best, honestly Sherlock"  
That hurts most because Mycroft sounds so upset, like this was something he never wanted to do but that he feels he has to. "Why are you doing this?"  
The door slams shut. 

Sherlock shakes of the thought in favour of studying Johns face closer.  
"Oh I get it, You thought i was some untouch virgin-"  
"Sherlock-"  
"You thought I really had never had a meaningful relationship with anyone and that you were really going to touch me, make me fall in love with you ‘but John, you thought to yourself, i have about five other girls on the go and Sherlock probably won't remember this in the morning’-"  
John has an impressively hard punch and Sherlock's head whips to the side as he lip bursts. The pain is oddly steadying, erring dangerously on the side of comforting. John holds his knuckles and stretches his hand.  
"Wow...Do you try to outdo yourself? Here's a deduction for you Sherlock, You're so fucking cocky and think you're so together that when anything happens to you, you lash out like a wild animal because better them than you right?"  
"Good deduction" Sherlock wipes his mouth and he looks up at John with what he hopes is malice.  
John looks puzzled for a moment "Has Mycroft been here?" John seems to be on a roll with these abductions. Sherlock should retire and just leave it to him.  
"Yeah..." Sherlock wonders if he'll catch on from that and bites his bleeding lip in sickening anticipation. The air smells of his cologne thinking about it and Sherlock feels dizzy.  
Johns eyes narrow "Did he know this guy?"  
"No"  
They fall silent as the cogs turn in Johns brain.  
"If you fell out with Mycroft you can just tell me..."  
Sherlock snorts "Right. I'm going out"  
John grabs his wrist before he gets a chance "and no, i'm not going to get high"  
"I wasn't-fuck sherlock-I didn't think you were" He sighs but doesn't let go.  
"I'm sorry I punched you"  
"I'm sorry you did as well" Sherlock mutters.  
"Don't make me do it again" John looks up. "I'm trying here"  
"I know, i'm sorry" Sherlock sighs.  
"I'm sorry i didn't think you were capable of holding a relationship...and i'm sorry for thinking that me and you" John stops himself "I'm not sorry for that"  
Sherlock looks away and tries not to cry "He...It was never going to last. So you were right, I can't hold a relationship"  
"he just wasn't the one" John shrugs. Sherlock thinks he's wrong, Sherlock knows he was the one but saying that sounds melodramatic so he nods softly.  
"You have tiny wrists" John says, Hand squeezed around it.  
"I'm just thinner than you" Sherlock says, Sitting back down with John still holding his arm, A hand runs over his elbow, just where his shirt sleeve is rolled up and the thumb glides over the needle marks that scar the inside. He shudders.  
"Sorry" John drops his arm quickly.  
"It's fine" Sherlock looks away and John starts slowly. It's not.  
"I have an image of you...of you being as strong as diamond with that brain of yours..."  
Sherlock laughs bitterly "Sorry I must ruin it"  
"It's nice" John says "Nice to know you're human and...and you don't have to pretend like you're not to me...if you want"  
Sherlock looks up, Sea green eyes wide with shock and John knows it's look he'll get once in a blue moon so he savours it, that vulnerable look in Sherlock's eyes, his curly hair frames his face, hanging lower than usual, maybe it deflates when he's sad?  
It's gone in seconds and Sherlock looks away. He doesn't allow himself to think that maybe he's in love with Sherlock Holmes, For the sole fear the man might read it in his face alone. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like that.  
"There's a keen sense of irony talking about humanity to a soldier" Sherlock snarks and John sighs because, who is kidding, Sherlock is blind to the most important things.  
"You just cant stop yourself can you" John sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! I've never written for these pairings before but I've wanted to for ages! So pleased I finally did.


End file.
